


It started with a glare

by takeallmyuwus



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleader Catra, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Human Catra (She-Ra), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jock Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Rivalry, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, everyone is 18 or 18+
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeallmyuwus/pseuds/takeallmyuwus
Summary: Adora Grayskull is Brightmoon High’s star athlete, she was known for always doing the right thing and making everyone proud.So why?Was she alone in the school locker room with none other than Catra Weaver, the cheer captain at Horde High and Brightmoon’s arch rival.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i’m back with another catradora AU, hope you enjoy!
> 
> *please read tags*

Adora Grayskull is Brightmoon High’s star athlete, she was known for always doing the right thing and making everyone proud.

_ “A-Adora...” _

So why? She questions, was she alone in the school locker room with none other than Catra freaking Weaver, the cheer captain at Horde High and Brightmoon’s arch rival.

Not to mention the two girls have had their own personal rivalry from preschool to now seniors getting ready to graduate.

“ _Mngnn..._ right there- don’t stop...”

Adora couldn’t remember how this had all started and could not bother to try, her mind was too preoccupied on trying to make the girl...

“Coming—!” Catra shuddered as her orgasm hit, well manicured black nails dug into the blonde’s biceps.

_That was hot,_ Adora thought, her half lidded eyes gazing at the panting girl in front.

“Fuck Grayskull, you’re surprisingly good.” The brunette pushed the blonde off as she started regaining somewhat of her strength back.

“ _Oh,_ was that a compliment?” Adora raised her brow and smiled smugly.

“Whatever floats your boat.” Catra shrugged as she pulled up her cheer skirt and fixed her now tousled hair.

Adora began to spiff herself up as well, though she doubted anyone would see her. Everyone most likely already left now that the game was over and it was a Friday night.

“See ya.” Catra waved, not even bothering to look back while walking towards the exit door of the locker room.

_That’s it?_ She was just going to leave like that and not even talk about the explicit scene that just took place. “Hold on a minute-“ Adora reached for the girl’s arm but was swatted away.

“What, want to go for round 2?” 

“The idea sounds tempting... I mean, no way!”

“Make up your mind _Princess.”_ Catra rolled her eyes.

_Seriously, again with that name._ Adora had been called various names by the brunette over the years but _Princess_ just took the cake for her.

“Whatever _Kitten_.” She fired back, knowing full well that the brunette despised any nickname relating to the word  _Cat._

“Bitch.” Catra scowled.

“Can we have a civilized conversation for once?” Adora crossed her arms in front of her chest, clearly annoyed.

“This _is_ the most civilized we’ve ever been.”

“Right, quite the achievement for you.” The blonde scoffed.

“See that? You’re the one always starting shit.” Catra pointed at her accusingly.

“Me? You gotta be kidding, it’s you who always does!” Adora snapped back.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yes!”

_Why do I even bother?_ Adora didn’t know why she thought the two could have a proper discussion given early events. She wanted them to talk but that’s clearly not going to happen, Catra was still being a pain in the ass who just loved pushing her buttons.

“You know what, forget it. This was a mistake.” Adora turned around to reach for her duffle bag and began to stuff her remaining football gear in it.

“For once, I agree with you.” Catra muttered before slamming the exit door open and taking her leave.

“Shit...” The blonde sighed defeatedly as she slid down the locker wall and onto the cold dirty floor.

She ran her hands through her now unruly hair and closed her eyes. What did she just do? Catra Weaver and her have never gotten along and not because of their school’s rivalry, it was way before that.

So what exactly was she expecting just now?

. . .

It had been a normal game day, Brightmoon defeated Horde High with 14-7, (like she said, normal). At least that was until a sudden fight broke out between the students.

As protocol, everyone evacuated the premises. Adora would’ve gone home like the rest but she had been tackling and being tackled onto the muddy field all afternoon, she was in desperate need of a quick shower. 

Adora entered the locker room with caution, once finding nobody inside she began to undress and stepped into one of the shower stalls to wash off the sweat and dirt. She was feeling extra elated from today’s win, she loved hearing the school cheer her on, it only motivated her more but today their sound was drowned out by Horde students cheering extra loud for their team.

_Glimmer’s not going to be happy,_ Adora had thought, it had been Brightmoon’s turn to do their cheer routine but were interrupted by Catra and her cheer squad, who initiated the Horde’s loud ass cheers in the first place.

Speaking of the devil, Catra soon walked in the room right as Adora was packing up to leave.

“Hey Adora~” She spoke in a taunting manner.

As usual, the two bickered away, (nothing special). It was only when Adora noticed she had Catra cornered against a locker wall that she snapped out of their heated argument and went silent.

The atmosphere around them suddenly felt different. Catra’s glare was strange, it wasn’t her typical _I’ll kill you look._ No, it was, softer? If that was even possible for the brunette.

Catra Weaver and soft didn’t exactly mix.

“Back off.” The shorter girl warned.

“Or what?” Adora challenged, not backing down nor getting intimidated.

Catra continued to glare at her, then suddenly fisted Adora’s hoodie causing her to tense up at the hit she never received and instead felt soft lips pressed against hers. What possessed the blonde to kiss back, she didn’t know but immediately she grabbed a hold of the brunette and deepened their contact.

The kiss was anything but soft, it was rough, messy, and exhilarating. Tongues were shoved, teeth clattered, breathless moans escaped. 

They could’ve stopped, they should’ve, but the feel of each other’s bodies pressed together, the pleasured sounds, the hair gripping and ass grabbing, it all felt too good to just end it.

Adora pressed her thigh between Catra’s legs as she began to kiss down the girl’s neck and nibble on her pulse point causing the brunette’s grip on her hair to tighten, bringing shivers along the blonde’s spine.

“If we’re doing this, do it right.” Catra hissed at the sudden bite on her collarbone.

“Are you sure?” Adora stopped her actions and looked up at the girl’s gleaming mismatched eyes. They may not like each other much or at all but the blonde would never dare to hurt or force Catra.

Once Catra gave her consent, Adora instantly got to work on pleasuring the girl with her long-slender fingers. Catra was already dripping wet by that time, making the blonde subconsciously smile at how turned on she was for her. Sliding her digits in easily she quickly worked her magic.

As the brunette hit her climax, the blonde couldn’t help stare at the girl, how her brows furrowed, eyes shut tight, long black nails dug into her skin. Catra was gorgeous, hell she was hot, anyone who saw her would agree but her personality wasn’t exactly pretty. Adora knew this yet she couldn’t help but see her in some kind of new light at that moment.

But the moment was soon gone as Catra shoved her away.

“Fuck Grayskull, you’re surpringly good.”

. . .

Now back to the present, Adora stood from the locker room floor and zipped up her duffle bag. As she walked toward the exit door, she felt her phone buzz from a text.

She unlocked the device to read the messages sent by her best friends in their group chat.

** Best Friend Squad  🗡✨🏹 **

**Glimmer:** U alive?

**Bow:** Adora, are you okay?

Fine.

Why?

**Glimmer:** FiNe wHy??

**Bow:** We didn’t see you after the fight broke out.

I took a quick shower then headed home

srry that I worried you :(

**Bow:** Just glad you’re okay :)

**Glimmer:** Adora can handle herself Bow, have u seen those muscles  💪

**Bow:** Glim...

No, yeah you’re right.

GOODNIGHT  🙄

**Glimmer:** It’s barely 9:32??

**Bow:** Goodnight, get some rest after your big win today!

**Glimmer:** Yeah u sure kicked ass!!

**Bow:** Glimmer  🤦🏾

Adora shoved her phone back into her pocket, she couldn’t possibly tell her best friends about her sudden hook up with Catra. Glimmer would straight up murder her if she knew.

Besides, it was a one time thing, a mistake, and that was the end of it, Adora decided.

Now if only her brain could get the memo as well and stop producing reminders of the brunette and her strawberry scented hair, smooth caramel skin, sultry voice she wouldn’t mind hearing again...

_Wait, what?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adora can’t stop thinking of catra, so they meet up and well...

Adora leaned against the hall lockers as she waited for Glimmer and Bow to finish grabbing their books and papers for class.

She was beginning to zone out again for the _tenth_ time today and it was barely 7:55 am. All weekend long including right now, she had been thinking non stop about a certain sharp tongued cheerleader...

“I’M GOING TO MURDER HER.” Glimmer slammed her locker door shut, making the blonde snap out of her inner thinking by the sudden outburst.

“Glimmer, just let it go.” Bow advised as he put his hand on her shoulder.

“Let what go? What happened?” Adora felt lost on the situation.

“Last Friday our cheer routine was ruined because of Catra and her stupid cheer squad, like could she not have waited her turn?!” The shorter girl fumed.

“This is Catra Weaver you’re talking about.” Adora scoffed.

“That Horde scum...”

“Oookay how about we _not_ let Friday’s events get to us and enjoy the new week.” Bow tried lifting the mood as usual.

“Bow’s right, nothing’s too low for Catra anyway, so it shouldn’t be that surprising.” Adora stated before walking ahead but noticed the two didn’t follow behind. “Guys?”

“Are you feeling okay? Did you hit your head during the game?” Glimmer sounded genuinely concerned.

“Yes and no why?”

“It’s just... it’s the first time you don’t say anything negative about Catra.”

“It is?” _Weird_ , Adora’s never noticed before but Glimmer was right, at just the mention of the brunette always made her retort something so why not this time?

_ *school bell* _

“Talk more later, see ya guys!” The blonde ran off to her class.

“That was odd, right?” Glimmer questioned.

“A little but she’s probably just feeling tired.” Bow suggested.

“Hmm maybe.”

. . .

First period, history class with Mr Archer aka Bow’s dad, was always a treat but unfortunately not today.

As the teacher went on with the lecture, Adora’s thoughts wondered back to Catra. She began to wonder if the girl had magical powers or something because it felt like she had been bewitched.

_Maybe if I see her again, it’ll help me rid of this funk,_ Adora thought. Good thing they had practice after school and was it mentioned that Brightmoon and Horde High shared a field?

Whoever designed the buildings, also built them three blocks away from each other with one field in between to share, hence why the rivalry between the schools was strong.

Now all Adora could do was wait, she knew Glimmer had cheer practice after school, meaning so did Horde High’s cheerleading team and Catra _is_ the cheer captain. 

Fortunately for Brightmoon’s football team, they had the field in the afternoons and Horde had it in the mornings, _suckers_.

. . .

“Ready for cheer practice Wildcat?”

“Always am.” Catra smirked at her best friend, Scorpia. The two girls entered the field placed between Horde and Brightmoon High.

“UGH.” Glimmer grunted at the sight of Catra walking by.

“Hello to you too Sparkles.”

“Yeah yeah, just keep your team on _your side_ of the field.” The shorter girl grumpily stomped away.

_She’s too easy to piss,_ Catra snickered.

Before beginning practice, her team stretched and warmed up. Catra was in the middle of doing the splits when suddenly she had an odd sensation that she was being watched.

Lifting her head from the position she was currently in, she instantly locked eyes with Adora Grayskull. The blonde was across the field currently taking a break from her football practice.

_What the hell?_ Why was she staring at her? Catra averted her gaze back to the ground as she continued with her stretches but even from far away she could still feel the blonde’s piercing blue eyes on her.

“Cheer captain?” Lonnie’s voice made her yelp in surprise, she quickly stood up and faced her cheer mate.

“What is it?”

“We’re all done with our warm ups, what’s next?”

“Practice launches with Kyle and Entrapta.”

“Uh, Entrapta ain’t here.”

“What? Where is she?” Catra asked confused, she was never notified about the absence.

“She had a dentist appointment after school, she texted the group chat.” Lonnie informed.

Catra walked to her school bag to pull out her phone and true enough there was text from Entrapta at exactly 8:45 am saying she had an appointment today and couldn’t make it to practice.

“Okay then launch Kyle and DT.” Catra instructed.

“Oh hell no darling, this face has value.” DT spoke up.

“Oh please, like we’ve dropped anyone before.” Lonnie responded.

“You so have, just ask Kyle.”

“Don’t bring him into this just because your scared.”

“With your catching ability who wouldn’t be...”

“ENOUGH!” Catra shouted causing her whole cheer team to pause and look at her, she hated having to yell but sometimes it just had to be done.

“I am the cheer captain and what I say goes, one lap around the track all of you.” She pointed to the start line.

“Beats being thrown into the air.” DT mumbled.

The rest of them fled leaving her alone to do adjustments now that they were one person short. Catra was almost finish writing down the team’s new positions when out of nowhere a flying paper ball hit her face.

“What the... Who the hell threw that?!” She looked around, nobody in sight. Glimmer and her cheer squad were all the way across the field doing their own thing.

“Psst Catra—!”

_Please don’t tell me..._ The brunette shifted her vision to where she heard a hushed voice call out to her and found it to be Adora.

“What are you doing?” She questioned as she witnessed the blonde move closer and roll behind the bleacher stands.

“Well I can’t just let people see us talking.”

“Why are we talking?” Catra spoke with her eyes ahead, not wanting someone to find her talking to the bleachers like some crazy person.

“Look, can I see you? After practice.”

“Why?”

“I don’t why...” Adora admitted.

“Well that sure explains nothing.” Catra rolled her eyes even though she knew the girl couldn’t see.

“I need to talk to you.” The blonde blurted out.

“We’re talking right now.”

“Can you stop being a smart aleck and just meet me in the locker room after practice, please.” Adora started to move away. “Come alone.” She said before running back to her football teammates.

This could be a trap, never has the blonde offered to talk much less alone with her. Heck, why on earth was she wanting to do so now?

“One lap completed ma’am, sir, uh captain.”

“Good, rest up you’re being launched soon.” Catra patted Kyle’s shoulder before walking up to meet with the rest of the incoming members.

“Aw man...” Kyle whined before dropping to the ground to rest and pray that this time they don’t drop him.

. . .

Adora’s leg bounced anxiously as she sat on the locker room’s old rickety bench waiting for Catra to arrive.

_Is she even coming?_ If she was, the girl was already ten minutes late. Adora didn’t know what to expect nor was she prepared on what to say if Catra did show up but that seemed to be unlikely...

“How’s it going _Princess?_ ” A sudden whisper made the blonde jump in fright.

“CATRA.”

“That was hilarious!” The brunette doubled over with laughter at the girl’s reaction.

“It was not.” Adora rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the heat spreading to her cheeks from the embarrassment.

“So, you wanted to talk?” Catra stepped closer with a raised brow and curious look.

_Is it hot in here?_ Adora started feeling warm, she could already feel tiny beads of sweat forming on her temple and back of the neck.

“I... uh... wanted to...”

“You wanted to what?”

“I-I don’t know...” The blonde sighed.

“I think I know what you want.” Catra wrapped her arms around the taller girl’s neck and brought their faces closer.

“C-Catra?”

“Do remember our little _hangout_ here from last Friday?”

“I can’t stop thinking about it.” Adora let out a shaky breath.

“Me neither.” Catra admitted.

“Really?”

“Really.” The brunette affirmed.

This time it was Adora who initiated a kiss, she felt Catra tense up for a second before ultimately melting into it.

Just like last time the two went wild, hair was pulled, clothes were snatched, both relentlessly tried to take the lead but neither was giving in.

In a quick move, Adora grabbed Catra’s thighs and picked her up, pressing her to the locker wall behind them.

“No fair...” The brunette softly panted, knowing she had just lost the lead by the blonde’s superior move.

“Sorry _Kitten_ , just couldn’t resist.” Adora winked at her.

“Shut up and fuck me already.”

“Mmm that language.” 

“I know you find it hot.” Catra mirrored the blonde’s wink.

“Unfortunately I do.” She sighed.

Catra gripped her hair, slightly pulling it to make the blonde look up to her, an advantage the brunette discovered at being carried. The girl teasingly hovered her lips to Adora’s causing a needy whine from the blonde.

It seemed Catra was still determined to take control even as she was being held up by Adora’s strong arms, though the blonde didn’t mind it, in fact she found it even more arousing.

“I thought you said to fuck you?” Adora remarked.

“I did but that doesn’t mean I can’t have some fun now does it?”

“Oh so it’s no fun when I do it?”

“I didn’t say that, I just want to make you feel good too... it was only you doing the pleasuring last time.” Catra visibly pouted and oh was it cute.

“That... I normally don’t bottom but I’m guessing neither do you?” Adora never thought she’d asked Catra of all people wether she’s a top or bottom.

“Depends... I mostly top.”

“We can switch?” Adora suggested.

“Yeah?” Catra spoke so softly it would barely be audible if the blonde wasn’t right in her face.

“Yeah.” She assured.

“I know I said to fuck me... but can I... do you first?” The brunette asked almost timidly and Adora didn’t know whether to find it adorable or a bizarre thing of Catra.

“Sure.” 

“Okay- lay down on the bench for me.” Catra’s tone shifted from unsure and soft to sexy and demanding and fuck was it a turn on.

Adora set her down first and did as told, she laid on the rickety bench that she sat on earlier and hoped that it wouldn’t break due to its old state.

Catra sat at the edge and instructed the blonde to slide her sweats and briefs off. Adora did so in a quick move, she was surprised at how wet she had become at just being ordered around by her _rival._

She gasped at the sudden soft kisses the brunette started trailing on her inner thighs, “Hold them up for me?” Catra asked instead of ordering this time. Adora grabbed onto her thighs, spreading them further to better access for the girl and was soon met with a heated tongue on her lips.

“ _Mmnnn_... s-so hott...” Adora moaned.

“Hmm you taste good, Grayskull.”

Adora held onto her thighs tighter as Catra began to lick and suck her clit before moving further down to her entrance and thrusted deep inside with her tongue.

_Fuck she definitely tops.._. The blonde thought. She was close already and it wasn’t so surprising considering how good Catra was eating her out, thumb circling her clit while tongue moved thoroughly in and out of her.

“Catra... p-please i’m about to...”

“Go ahead, come for me.”

And she did, hard. Her grip on her thighs weakened and fell to the sides, Catra placed two soft kisses on her left inner thigh before lifting herself up to clean off the blonde’s juices dripping from her mouth and chin.

“Good?” Catra asked.

“Very good.” The blonde chuckled breathlessly.

Once feeling her leg muscles awaken, she clothed her bottom half and sat up to face the brunette with a determined look. “Your turn.”

“How do you want me?” Catra matched her vibe and scooted towards the middle of the bench to meet her.

“Sit on my face.” Adora didn’t miss the way Catra’s eyes widened from shock at her words before shifting to her signature sexy smirk.

The brunette removed her cheer skirt along with her black panties and pushed the blonde back down on the creaky bench, still taking charge to which Adora had zero complaints.

“How’s the view down there?” Catra teased as she hovered over the girl’s face and slowly started to lower herself.

“Fucking amazing.” Adora answered before grabbing onto the girl’s thighs and pulling her all the way down.

“ _Ahhnn_... someone’s eager...”

Adora hummed in response as she began licking and sucking on the brunette’s dripping cunt. She soon felt those now familiar long nails on her scalp as she quickened her tongue movements.

“Yes—! You’re doing so _hahh_ good!” Catra praised, her words made the blonde feel more motivated to excel at pleasuring the girl.

Catra started to grind on Adora’s face as her climax built and soon took over, with shaky limbs she got off and laid on top of the blonde to recover.

Adora wiped off the brunette’s juices with her left arm while holding the girl with her right, making sure neither fell off the already falling apart bench.

“I enjoyed this.” She spoke up, sky blue eyes looking up towards the ceiling subtly avoiding the aqua and amber eyes now staring at her.

“Me too.”

“... I wouldn’t mind doing this again...” The blonde continued.

“Me neither.”

_Oh?_ Adora didn’t know what to do with this newly processed information, she contemplated on whether to ask...

“Wanna be friends with benefits? Minus the friend part.” Catra beat her to it.

“Are you... Are you being serious right now?”

“I wouldn’t ask, if I wasn’t.” 

The two locked eyes for a moment, searching for any doubt or hesitation about this to which both found none. It was crazy, the whole situation was insane. Catra Weaver, her arch rival could now possibly be her fuck buddy?

Adora knows this isn’t right, if people were to find out it would be the end for the two girls, basically social suicide but that’s what made it more thrilling.

“What’s your phone number?” The blonde asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so it begins but will it work out?
> 
> feedback is always appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adora needs to study but an unexpected visitor drops by to bring news.

“Adora’s been acting strange these past few weeks, don’t you think?” Glimmer questioned.

“She acts the same to me.”

“Really Bow? She spends all her time glued to the phone now and her style has changed.”

“It’s the 21st century Glim, we’re all glued to our phones and style change? I haven’t noticed...”

“Hey guys.” Adora sat down at their usual lunch table and began eating her burger. Bow eyed her carefully and did notice the girl had been wearing turtle necks and long sleeves more often, also her hair was tied half-up now.

“Love the new look Adora.” He complimented while Glimmer slapped her forehead in defeat.

“Um thanks? All I did was let half my hair down.” She continued to eat her burger.

“Why the sudden change?” Glimmer narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

“It’s not a change...” The blonde stopped mid sentence upon feeling her phone buzz in her pocket, she took a look at who it was then quickly stood and excused herself to answer an ‘urgent’ call.

“I see what you mean Glim but i’m sure she’ll tell us whatever is going on soon.” Bow suggested.

. . .

“Hey Catra.” Adora bit her lip as she waited for the girl on the other line to speak.

“Hey dork.”

“To what do I owe the sudden call?” She teased knowing full well why the brunette was calling.

“I want to see you after school.” Catra replied and if the words alone didn’t make the blonde blush like some pre-teen discovering dirty magazines than it was the low sexy voice she had used.

_Shoot_ , Adora almost forgot she had studying to do after classes. She was never good at the academic part of school and so she always took time to study a little extra to keep up.

“I can’t actually... i’m behind on my classes and need to study.”

“Oh.” Was all Catra said back, the blonde could’ve sworn she heard disappointment in her tone.

“How about tomorrow?” Adora suggested.

“Nope, I promised Scorpia I’d accompany her to the mall for new cheer shoes.”

_Shit, think Adora..._ She tried to find a way around the situation but ultimately couldn’t.

“Where do you usually study at?”

“Here at school, room 247.” Adora told her.

“Alright well have fun studying.”

“Wait—!” It was too late, Catra had already hung up.

“Great.” Adora sighed, she wanted to cancel her stupid studying time but couldn’t. This was senior year, grades mattered most and college scouts thought so too.

After a minute, she headed back to the cafeteria and sat back down on the lunch table to finish her now cold burger. Glimmer and Bow watched her eat silently, neither dared ask why the gloom expression.

. . .

The clock’s noise was the only sound emitting in the silent empty classroom.

Adora sat in her usual desk, staring at the math question in vexation. Her grades had started to slip a week ago and the need to catch up was crucial otherwise she could kiss sports and potential scholarships goodbye.

“Hey Adora~” Catra suddenly showed up in the class doorway.

“Catra what are you doing here?! If anyone saw you...”

“They didn’t.”

“Why risk it?” Adora questioned.

“Maybe I like the thrill.” She smirked.

The brunette walked to Adora with hunger in her eyes, she sat on top of the desk and slowly slid the assignments out the way as she leaned forward.

“Catra... I have to study...”

“Can you not do it later? The thing’s a piece of cake anyway.” The girl eyed the papers.

“Wait, you know this?”

“Duh _I am_ the top student at Horde High.” Catra rolled her eyes.

“Seriously?” Adora’s mouth hung wide open at the reveal.

“Why is this shocking to you?” The brunette giggled to which the blonde found it endearing.

“Smart and pretty.”

“You think I’m pretty?” Catra blushed at the comment.

“Of course.” Adora genuinely smiled.

The two girls just stared at one another, not knowing what to do after that. It was then when they heard heels clicking and keys jingling.

“Oh shit.” Catra shoved the blonde back, almost falling off the desk herself. “They can’t see a Horde student here, it’s forbidden.”

“I know that.” _Stupid school rivalry,_ Adora panicked as she looked around the class trying to find a hiding spot for the girl.

The footsteps got closer and before anything could be said, Catra dove behind the teacher’s desk just as the door to the classroom opened.

“Good afternoon, Principal Moon.” Adora greeted nervously as the taller woman smiled and entered.

_Please don’t sit in the teacher’s desk, please don’t sit in the teacher’s desk, please don’t sit in the teacher’s desk—!!!_

“Afternoon Adora, how’s the studying coming along?”

“Great, good, very well.” _Could I be more obvious?_ She mentally kicked herself.

“I have some great news to share with you.” The principal pulled up a chair and sat in front of the girl, back facing the desk Catra was currently hiding at.

“I-I’m listening.”

“I’ve been notified of college scouts visiting next month and I noticed your grades haven’t been doing well.”

_Next month?!_ Adora visibly gulped.

“I talked with the principal of Horde High today during a district meeting and found a solution.”

“A solution?”

“Principal Hordak has informed me of his top student, Catra Weaver and how college scouts have been asking about her as well, unfortunately Miss Weaver doesn’t have any community service to write down on her applications and so we figured something out.”

“And what’s that?” Adora’s heart quickened at the anticipation.

“Catra Weaver will be your tutor for the time being, she will be informed of this tomorrow by Principal Hordak.”

“What?!” Adora and Catra both shot up, the blonde panicked at seeing the brunette in sight before she ducked back down.

“I know how you feel about the Horde and they feel about us but Adora you need this and so does this young lady.”

“What about the schools? It would be chaotic if they were to find a Horde student here or me over there...” Adora voiced her concerns.

“Which is why it’ll be on the days nobody has practice and the school is empty.” Principal Moon informed.

“Will this Catra you say, even agree to it?” _That’s right, act like you haven’t been fucking her the past few weeks._

“If she cares about her college applications, i’m sure she’ll be up for it.” The principal stated before standing up and walking towards the door. “Goodbye Miss Grayskull.” Her heel clicks were heard walking further away.

“Looks like we’ll be seeing more of each other soon.” Catra stood up from her hiding spot and smirked devilishly.

“Does that mean you’ll agree?” Adora asked.

“You heard the lady, I need community hours for my college applications, it’s a win-win.”

“What colleges were you thinking of applying to?”

“Why do you wanna know? Were you hoping we’d be in the same campus?” The brunette wiggled her brow suggestively.

“Like back in Fright Zone elementary where we competed over everything?” Adora recalled.

“Don’t remind me.” Catra fought a smile at the memories of them back then, trying to outdo each other or win at anything and everything. _Seems like nothing’s changed._

“You should probably go before someone else decides to drop by.” The blonde suggested.

“Fine, see you around _Princess_.” Catra waved back as she walked out, swaying her hips in a seductive manner.

“Can’t wait.” Adora gawked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catra’s thoughts while hiding:
> 
> ‘What?! I have to tutor?!’
> 
> ‘Was their principal always that hot?’
> 
> ‘I can’t feel my legs and not for the reason I had planned...’
> 
> feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
